


CP0: Overpowered Legacy

by ChaosBalance, LiulfrLokison



Series: Twisted Heroes AU [2]
Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternative Universe - Not Canon Compliant In Some Aspects, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou is an ass, Crack, Fluff and Angst, Rollercoaster of Emotions, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosBalance/pseuds/ChaosBalance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiulfrLokison/pseuds/LiulfrLokison
Summary: We all know the story of Midoriya Izuku. The Quirkless Hero: DekuThat; is the story that we all expect.Yeah . . . this is a different story.And CP9 is going to be proud of their legacy.





	1. Prologue: Not All are Equal

**Author's Note:**

> _So . . . I've been away for a while . . ._
> 
> _ChaosBalance kicked me back into gear with this absolutely brilliant and hilarious idea, and I absolutely adore Boku no Hero Academia . . ._
> 
> _I hope you enjoy this small snippet of what is to come!_
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and franchises.
> 
> Well. Guess who recently got into a new fandom? .............

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know the story of Midoriya Izuku. The Quirkless Hero: Deku
> 
> That; is the story that we all expect.
> 
> Yeah . . . this is a different story. 
> 
> And CP9 is going to be proud of their legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So . . . I've been away for a while . . ._
> 
> _ChaosBalance kicked me back into gear with this absolutely brilliant and hilarious idea, and I absolutely adore Boku no Hero Academia . . ._
> 
> _I hope you enjoy this small snippet of what is to come!_
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and franchises.

_All men are not created equal._

_This was the reality I learned about society at the young age of four._

_But I also learned that man can make himself equal if he puts enough effort into it._

_It all started that day…..._

-o0o-

“You should probably give it up.”

His very world was cracking around him.

"That's . . . Is something wrong with him after all?” His mother’s voice was soft, full of a desperate hope, the hand resting on his back was supposed to give him reassurance, but instead it was a cold reminder of reality.

“Most of the other kindergarteners’ Quirks have already manifested . . . He’s the only one . . .”

“Excuse me, but you’re fourth generation, right, ma’am? May I ask about your Quirk?”

The doctor’s voice was casual, professional, as if he hadn’t just thrown a four year old’s hope and dreams into the dust and stomped all over it.

“Yes, of course. I can pull small objects to me. My husband can breathe fire.” He could feel his mother’s gaze as her Quirk plucked his All Might action figure that had fallen to the ground, vaguely picking up the mention of his father and his fire-breathing Quirk.

_(The Father who was forever absent; he never knew his face.)_

“Normally, by age four, he would have manifested one of those Quirks, or some combination of the two. In the past, when the superpowers first started showing up, the results of an early research study were published. It became common practice to see if the pinky toe was missing a joint or not. When parts of the body aren’t used, they’re deemed unnecessary. People who didn’t have the joint were thought to be a newly evolved form.”

The doctor’s fingers tapped the x-ray on the screen, the one that was proof of his……. his rare condition.

_(20% out of the entire world’s population; a 1 in 5 chance.)_

“You can see by looking at this x-ray that Izuku has two joints. It’s unusual to see that these days, but that means he has no Quirk.”

_(Why? Why did it have to be him?)_

He barely remembered the drive home, clutching the All Might toy in his hands, wishing and praying that it had all been a dream.

The rain didn’t help.

_As he watched that video, that video that had inspired his love for heroes, and heard his mother’s tearful apologies . . ._

_His dream for the future withered away._

_(Why are you saying sorry mom? Don’t you think I can be a hero? Or is that you……never believed in me in the first place?)_

-o0o-

“Hey kid.”

The voice was that of the Blonde neighbour, a man that wasn’t often home.

“Heard what happened from your mom. Holding up okay?”

He gave a shaky nod, the neighbour had often entertained his hero worship so he knew how much Quirks meant to him.

“I have to move soon, but I wanted to give you something. Maybe it’ll cheer you up.”

Izuku was not expecting the man to drop a cardboard box onto the ground, a solid thump informing him of how heavy the thing was.

“Just a little . . . reading material. I didn’t have anyone to give it to, but I know you’ll put it to good use. I bet you’ll be a great hero.”

The man ruffled his hair fondly, before turning on his heel and vanishing back into the apartment next door.

_He didn’t remember that man’s name, but years later, he would thank that man for giving him hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Just a warning, I've got university dumping stuff on me (plus two 9am classes meaning I have to be out the door by 6:30am to get a calm train into town, and I am **not** a morning person), so my updates are going to be really slow and I apologize in advance!_
> 
> _Plus Season 5 of Voltron is still haunting me, in a good way but gods it threw me off so much! I was not expecting the things that did happen . . ._
> 
> _LiulfrLokison out! :3_


	2. Inspiring The Disillusioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's life is the same as always. Watch hero fights, deal with idiotic classmates, and put up with the violent tendencies of Bakugou. 
> 
> However, things changed when he met a certain hero . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So . . . it's been a while. Just gonna jump into the story._
> 
> _On a side note, any of All Might's word that are in **bold** is him speaking in English. Since he does say a few every now and then._
> 
> Disclaimer, My Hero Academia and One Piece belong to their respective owners!
> 
> This one was...... difficult. This is just the start, so be prepared for it to go completely off of the rails.

_ It all began in China, in Qingqing City.  _

_ There was news that a baby that gave off light was born.  _

_ Ever since then, superpowers were discovered in various places, and time passed without the cause being identified.  _

_ Before we knew it, the supernatural became normal, and dreams became reality.  _

_ The world has become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the world’s population now has some kind of special trait.  _

_ In this world swirling with chaos, the profession that everyone once dreamed about and admired came into the limelight.  _

_ That profession is . . . Hero. _

_ Along with the superpowers came an explosive increase in crime. _

_ As the country was stuck in the slow progress of drastic law reforms, courageous people started performing heroic acts from out of comic books.  _

_ Guarding against superpowers and defending against evil.  _

_ Heroes were soon accepted by the public, and it was established as an official position.  _

_ Based on their performance, they are paid by the government and gain renown among the masses.  _

_ Today’s society revolves around these ‘Quirks’. Unfortunately, that’s not always a good thing, believe me. _

Today’s observations were like the usual, although this Mt. Lady was either going to be a hit or a miss. Sure, she looked like she would be popular and her ‘Gigantification’ Quirk was amazing, but the damage she could cause to the city with it meant its use might be limited. It depended on whether she could control the size or not . . .  

_ He could have gone on, but he was running a bit late for classes.  _

_ And he really didn’t want the teachers getting on his case, yet again.  _

-o0o-

There were times that Izuku wondered why he had ever looked up to Bakugou. 

Calling their classmates ‘extra’s and boasting how he would surpass All Might . . .

Someone needed to give the brat a wake up call to reality. 

The Teacher wasn’t any better either…. 

“Oh yeah, Midoriya wanted to go to U.A., too, right?”

_ ……… How did this idiot get hired for a teaching position again? _

The class burst into riotous laughter.

_ “Huh? Midoriya? No way!” _

_ “You can’t get into the hero course just by studying!” _

“They got rid of that rule! There’s just no precedent . . . And I’ve been training hard for years!”

He barely managed to stop himself from using a technique as Bakugou  _ yet again _ blasted his desk and left ragged scorch marks all over the laminated wood. Instead of scrambling out of his seat like one would have expected him to do when faced with an angry Bakugou, he merely stared back up at the enraged ash blonde teen with apathetic eyes.

“Hey, Deku! You’re below the rejects! You’re Quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me?”

( _ At least I don’t need a Quirk to defend myself! Nor capture my attackers! _ )

“It’s not like I’m trying to compete with you. Believe me. It’s just that it’s been my goal ever since I was little. And well . . . I won’t know unless I try . . .” He gave a casual shrug, and as expected . . . 

“Whaddaya mean, unless you try?! Are you taking the test for fun?! What the hell can  _ you _ do? You’re Quirkless!”

( _ I don’t need a gun to shoot somebody for starters, nor do I need a quirk or support equipment in order to fly. _ )

His classmates (not that he considered them in that way) sniggered at Bakugou’s remarks, and the teacher merely stood by letting a student be emotionally abused (not that it hurt as much as it used to at the start, he had learned early that it could only hurt if he actually cared about the one doing the hurting). Izuku seriously wondered how low the standards for Aldera Junior High was.

-o0o-

After school, Bakugou, of course wasn’t done with harassing him.  

He found his notebook snatched out of his hand, and a smug looking Bakugou holding said notebook in his  _ very combustible hands. _

“We’re not done talking yet, Deku.”

“You do realise that’s my English notes right?”

Bakugou clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, throwing the notebook back onto the desk as his two lackeys approached. 

He ignored their conversation as he continued to pack up his things, but what Bakugou said next caught his attention.

“Most top first-string heroes have stories about them from their school days. I want the shine of being able to be called the only student to make it into U.A. from this mediocre city junior high school. I mean, I’m a perfectionist.”

_ “More like a narcissist in my opinion.”  _ Izuku muttered, low enough that even Bakugou’s keen senses wouldn’t pick his words up. 

Bakugou clapped a hand onto his shoulder, once again burning the material of his uniform as an intimidation tactic, Izuku only flinching as he would have to  _ for the millionth _ time, patch up his uniform.

“So anyway, don’t apply to U.A., nerd.”

Apparently Bakugou assumed his silence meant he understood, turning on his heel and heading for the door.

But his lackeys couldn’t keep their thoughts to themselves. 

“Come on, you could at least say  _ something  _ back.” 

“Don’t say that. He’s pathetic. He still can’t face reality.”

“If you wanna be a hero that badly, there’s a quick way to do it. Believe that you’ll be born with a Quirk in your next life and take a last chance dive off the roof!” 

For once in his life, Izuku was astounded. 

Astounded that Bakugou could suggest such a thing with a calm face, the idea that Bakugou would even try to put that idea in his mind, there were limits to how cruel and careless the foul-tempered boy could be, but this was a whole new limit. 

But apparently it could get worse. 

His homeroom teacher, who certainly wasn’t fit to be a teacher let alone given reign over emotional teenagers, heard Bakugou’s comment and responded in the exact opposite way of how Izuku expected an instructor to behave. 

“You know, your upperclassman has a very good point. You really should follow his advice for once.”

Izuku had half a mind to report this to the Board of Education, and given how he had recorded the entire conversation (he always liked to be prepared) he had evidence of this callous crime, but he was far too enraged and shocked at what had just occurred.

As soon as the teachers footsteps had faded, Izuku bolted for the door and headed in the direction for home……. 

And a place to vent out his frustrations. 

-o0o-

He really shouldn’t have taken the shortcut under the bridge. A bad feeling was niggling at him ever since he stepped foot under the overpass.

The slime that burst out of the sewers was a quite . . . disgusting sight to behold. 

And that was putting it  _ lightly. _

“A villain?!”

“A medium-sized invisibility cloak . . .”

“ _ Moonwalk _ ” Izuku jumped up and kept jumping, hovering up near the top of the roof.

_ Shit, my recorder! Knew I shouldn’t have stuffed it into my pocket! _

The object in question had slipped out of his bag when he had avoided the villain’s first swipe, and he really didn’t want to know where it ended up in that swirling mass of sewage. 

“Stay…...Still…… You little Brat! I only want your body!”

The sewer cover went flying into the air, clipping Izuku on the temple, before landing on the concrete path with a loud and ringing clang. 

“It’s all right now, young man. I am here!”

_ I didn’t have time to use Iron Body…… I’m fading out…. _

“ **Texas** Smash!” 

-o0o-

_ Wha….. what happened? _

Someone was smacking his face, he could hear something…

“..ake u…...youn…..an…  **Hey! Hey! He** \--”

_ Wha….. AIIIEEEEE! _ Izuku jumped awake, lunging up with a  _ Finger Pistol _ at the ready...

“Oh, good!”

“All…. Might!?!?!?”

“I’m glad you’re okay! Sorry ‘bout getting you caught up in my villain fighting. I don’t usually make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place.”

All Might’s laughter was exactly like it had been in that video he had watched obsessively ten years ago.

“But, you were a big help. Thanks! I captured him safely!”

_ In a……. Pair of plastic soda bottles? What?  _

It really was All Might, but his capturing method wasn’t exactly the way Izuku himself would have considered.

_ The number one hero . . . All Might . . . He’s the real thing . . .He looks completely different in person.  _

_ Wait……. This scent….. Is that……. blood? _

“This is your notebook I presume?”

All Might held out his notebook (which so happened to be his Hero Analysis For the Future, Notebook number 13, English version), a little battered and worn from everything he had put it through, the book falling open to reveal a signature from the No. 1 hero himself.

Izuku was gobsmacked.

“Th-Thank you very much.” 

Despite his apathy to most of  human society in general, he still was an All Might fan nonetheless. 

“ **Okay!** Well, I need to take this guy to the police. See you on the other side of the screen!”

All Might flashed an open hand wave in Izuku’s direction, before crouching and bending his knees as if he was about to take off. 

“Hey, wait!”

“Pros are constantly fighting enemies and time. Well then, I’m counting on your continued support!” 

-o0o-

All Might shot off like a rocket, before becoming aware of the muffled ‘thoomp’ noises following behind him. Upon looking back, he got the shock of his life.

_ How the fuck is this kid moving through the air like that!? _

As usual, his shock was accompanied by a small spray of blood (in his normal form it would be a large spray), but seeing the green haired kid literally walking on air was enough to rattle his steel-like control. 

Steam began to roll off his form, and he was beginning to lose altitude at a rapid rate. 

Next thing he knew, there was an arm around his waist, and a voice calling into his ear above the whistle of the wind.

“Hold on to me!”

For once, his self-preservation instincts kicked in (Gran Torino had often said he had none; just goes to show him!) and did as the kid said, surprised to find solid muscle under the black gakuran that gave the portrayal of a scrawny little twig.

Well, he couldn’t really say anything himself since he was in the same boat. 

-o0o-

The kid was surprisingly agile in the air, and had managed to land the both of them without any difficulty on top of an apartment building.

“I knew I smelled blood….. Forgive my asking, but what exactly happened? You do not look well, and to get to that stage of emancipation requires a fair amount of time for normal folk.”

Toshinori sighed, then steeled himself and pulled up his shirt to display the scar that starburst over his left-hand side.

“It’s an injury I got from an enemy’s attack five years ago. Half of my respiratory organs were destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach. I’ve become emancipated from repeated surgeries and the aftereffects. Right now, I can only work as a hero for about three hours a day.”

“That can’t be . . . Five years ago . . . Was that when you fought Toxic Chainsaw?”

Before Toshinori could speak, the kid’s brow furrowed and his eyes closed……

“No, someone different….. The older brother….. The thief of power…… He did this?”

“How?!?!” Toshinori coughed, blood pouring from his mouth. This kid…

_ Who the hell was this kid?!? Was he involved with All for One? _

“Ah, my apologies. I didn’t meant to upset you. I was forced to master the Colour of Observation quickly, as I have no Quirk with which to protect myself, I often ‘hear’ a lot more than I’m supposed too as a side effect. Although that does bring me to the point I wished to ask of you.”

_ Colour of Observation? I’ve heard that before… wasn’t that one of the so called ‘Lost Powers of the Blue?’ How’d this kid learn something like that, then? And no Quirk? He was bouncing through the air, how could he not have a Quirk? _

“And what question would that be, young man?”

“Even if I have no Quirk, even if all I have is training and using my smarts to outwit my opponents, even if all I can do is provide backup for the more powerful Quirk wielders. Can I still be a Hero?”

“A Hero? You want to be a Hero?”

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted. I want to be like you, protecting people and giving them hope. Saving people, from danger and despair both.”

“I hide a lot of fear behind that smile, kid. It’s not easy to be a Pro Hero. They are always putting their lives on the line and they can’t afford to freeze up. Pros also rarely live to middle-age, let alone retirement, because the job often ends up taking their lives. PTSD and other mental health issues are rampant. Suicide rates are the highest within this job then anywhere else in the world. The physical toll taken on the body is unimaginable. I cannot tell you to pursue your dream as young as you are. It would be like telling you to commit suicide. I already have plenty of my own trauma and have no wish to see you suffer the same.”

“I see. You have no wish to dissuade me, nor to crush my dreams, but you cannot tell me to follow them either.”

_ Perhaps, could this kid . . . No, no, can’t jump in head first like always. I only have one chance.  _

The massive explosion cut his train of thought off. 

And then he noticed his pockets were empty.

**_Shit._ **

**“ “The villain!” ”** The kid yelped, as Toshinori realised the same thing.

He was already running low on time, if he spent the last few minutes on getting to the scene, he wouldn’t have enough to tackle the villain again.  

“Here, jump on my back! I’ll get us over to the scene!”

“Kid, you can’t just carry me! I weigh over 200 pounds!”

“You’d be surprised how strong I am, but you can’t waste time in your other form right now! Get on!”

Toshinori really did not know what to make of the kid. As they made their way over the rooftops, he didn’t really want to think on it further either, mainly because it really was a long way down….

-o0o-

_ It had to be Bakugou.  _

Of all the people that the slime villain could have caught, it had to be Bakugou. 

No wonder those explosions looked familiar. 

“ _ Katsuki _ !”

Izuku could hear the songs from the Heroes on the scene.

_ I don’t do well with explosions, someone else has to deal with this _ . Kamui Woods.

_ My strength is all but useless, someone else with a better Quirk better get here soon. _ Death Arms.

_ I need at least two lanes! I’m useless here! _ Mt. Lady.

_ I could take care of this, but I’m way too busy holding off all the damage. Where are those Fire Trucks _ ? Backdraft.

Then Izuku heard the conversation the Heroes were having.

“It’s no use! There’s no one who can take care of this at the scene right now! All we can do is wait for someone with a more suitable Quirk!” Birdman 

“Let’s hold back the damage until then!” Backdraft. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure someone will be here soon! I feel bad for that child, but he’ll just have to bear it a little while longer.” Kamui Woods 

“Damn it! If only I had enough power to blow that guy away!” Death Arms. 

_ They aren’t even going to try? If Kamui teams up with Mt. Lady and Death Arms, they could get Katsuki out! _

Then he heard another song, one that filled his heart with dread.

_ Pathetic! Useless! Distracted by my time limit, rookie mistake. Now I don’t have enough to rescue that poor child. Barely have enough to maintain my form. Even after getting carried by that kid! _

That was All Might’s voice.

Next thing Izuku knew, he was lunging forward through the crowd, using  _ Shave _ to get past the Heroes trying to stop him.

When he got in range, he let fly with several rapid  _ Storm Kick _ s, dislodging the Slime from around Katsuki’s upper body before grabbing the human explosive by the wrist and switching to  _ Moonwalk _ to yank him free and away from the Villain.

That’s when All Might’s song changed, becoming more confident.

_ That kid! He just ran out, not even thinking… I really am pathetic aren’t I? I don’t practice what I preach! That kid gave me the opening I needed, now to finish this! He risked his life, now for me to do the same! _

“ **Detroit** Smash!”

A great gust of wind tore through the street, bursting the villain apart, and causing rain to fall from the sky.

-o0o-

The press were having a field day, interviewing the great All Might on live television when a yell from over where the other Heroes were drowned out all other sound.

“YOU  _ QUIRKLESS FUCKER DEKU _ ! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANTED YOUR HELP, HUH? YOU’LL ALWAYS BE A WORTHLESS QUIRKLESS DEKU! I DIDN’T NEED YOUR HELP!”

“Quirkless? This kid is  _ Quirkless _ ?”

“Oi, kid! What were you thinking running out like that?! You could have gotten yourself killed!”

Silence suddenly sounded, all noise just cancelled out…..

All Might’s glowing blue eyes shone for the camera’s as he turned his head towards where the two children were with the Heroes….  

The sound of something snapping echoed through the laneway.

“ **_What did you just say?_ ** ”

The Heroes all took a large step back, even as All Might lunged forward.

“ **_You lot really are Pathetic aren’t you? You didn’t even try to work together, as soon as your particular Quirk was rendered useless, you just gave up. If Kamui Woods had used his Lacquered Binding to grab Bakugou and had Death Arms or Mt. Lady pull him, Bakugou would have been rescued a lot earlier than what he had been. You didn’t even bother to try and think of a solution, you just decided that it was someone else’s problem._ ** ”

All Might had slowed to a stop, and just watched the boy, whose words were spoken with surprising clarity for all the tone was quite soft.

“ **_You praised both Bakugou and I for our strength, claiming that we would be the perfect sidekicks. Yet, as soon as you found out I did not have a Quirk, you turned on me. You scolded me for the very same thing you had previously praised me for. Quite hypocritical of you, isn’t it? Heroes are not supposed to be hypocrites, that simply makes them Villains with a licence to use their Quirks in public. After all, who would trust a Hero that breaks their word? Who would trust a Hero to save everyone, when the Hero would sooner let the ‘stains of humanity’ like Transexuals, Homosexuals, or even QUIRKLESS people die?_ ** ”

This kid was really going at it, and he seemed to have something personal invested in this topic.

“ **_I have been told, repeatedly from children AND adults alike, that I should pray for a Quirk in my next life and take a last chance dive off of a roof. As recently as only a few hours ago, while still in school, as a matter of fact. I may not have a Quirk, but I have trained myself so that I don’t necessarily NEED one in order to defend myself. This society is so focussed on Quirks, that it has become toxic to those of us that are either late bloomers or simply don’t have a Quirk at all. My own MOTHER treats me like some sort of spoiled PET instead of a human being, simply because I lack a Quirk!_ ** ”

That had many in the press flinch, and wide eyes stayed locked on the boy. He was really letting this go, and it was all on Live Television. No one would be able to sweep this under the rug.

The boy then began to walk over towards the reporters.

No one could say a word when the kid hopped into the air, and kicked All Might hard enough in the back of the head to send the Symbol of Peace stumbling forwards towards the curb.

“ **_Don’t think I have forgotten you, you self-sacrificing idiot. Sit Down, before you Fall Down._ ** ”

After the Symbol of Peace sat himself down on the curb, the boy produced a red handkerchief and handed it to the Hero.

Just in time for said Hero to start coughing, hard.

“I can practically hear the fluid in your respiratory system, you’ve got a slight fever, and all that work isn’t going to help your cough any. Heroes may be focused on helping and protecting the public, but they have to take care of themselves too, otherwise they won’t be at their best. Not being at their best can prove fatal, not just for them, but for the people they are trying to save.  **_Who hurt you_ ** badly enough that  _ you think yourself worthless _ if you  _ aren’t doing your job _ ?  **_Who hurt you_ ** enough to  _ make you think _ that you should  _ work yourself to death _ ?  **_Who hurt you_ ** enough that you are _ afraid to ask for help _ ? Were you _ abandoned  _ by those that  _ should have had your back _ ? No matter. Even though the world seems to be convinced that becoming a Pro Hero is to throw away your own humanity, I know that Heroes are still human. If  _ words alone _ cannot convince you to take better care of yourself, then I will  _ show you _ that you are allowed to care for yourself. You are allowed to take sick days, you are allowed to not be strong 25/8/367. If that’s not enough, then I  _ will _ be forcing the issue.  **_I won’t abandon you_ ** , not like the others did before.”

All Might was astounded, his normal smile had dropped and his mouth was agape as he stared up at the boy that was so determined to prove his point. 

The boy decided to surprise them even further by dragging the hero up off the curb and down the sidewalk without sparing the crowd of reporters a thought. 

They were so surprised and still reeling from the impassioned rant that they parted like the Red Sea, allowing the boy to lead the silent, flabbergasted hero away from the scene.

It would be roughly five minutes before they came back to their senses and all ran to get back to their respective offices, ready to write an article about the events of that afternoon. 

And if anyone went searching for the number one hero and the green haired boy, they  had vanished like the wind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Yeah, it's been a while. University was bogging me down with textbook readings (I've got a class test upcoming in April and I've got to read this huge Charles Dickens book that's 855 pages, so I haven't had much time to write as I've been reading all the time)._
> 
> _So, hope you enjoyed and once I'm done with reading the novel, hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly._
> 
> _LiulfrLokison out! :3_
> 
> Lokir is rather busy with Uni, so updates are going to be sporadic for awhile.... 
> 
> ChaosBalance Signing Out!


	3. Training, and a new Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Certain people get what's coming to them.**   
>  **And some proper education!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hope you enjoy the update._
> 
> Disclaimer: All character's belong to their respective owners.

It was early.

Like, ‘before-the-crack-of-dawn’ early. 

And here All Might was, standing in the middle of what used to be a beach that no one dared to ever walk by, it was that horrible.

But in the years he had been away, there had been a significant change to the landscape, the trash piles only covering the cliff-line and part of the shore. Once passing the first few mounds, the beach was actually as clean as a whistle, the only concerning thing was the clearly lived-in little metal ‘rustic’ shack that sat on the cliff edge near the start of the trash piles.

What made it worse was when he rang the number the kid had provided for him the day before and he heard a ringtone coming from said shack.

From what he had seen yesterday with the kid’s mother, who had treated him with the utmost care but practically ignored her own son like he was invisible (which had made his non-existent stomach turn in horror), this . . . this just made it even worse.

There was a yelp, then the ringtone cut off, and a head of braided green hair stuck itself out the (was that a fridge?) door and gave a yawn.

Seeing the green haired child - _no_ - man; there was no way in heaven or earth he could call him a child ever again. Not after what he had seen and could assume about his childhood. 

“Young man, you, you live here?”

“Yep, most of the time. I only stay in Mrs. Inko’s house on Sundays; she has to keep up appearances with the neighbours. She doesn’t even realize that I’m never at the house the other six days of the week.” All Might almost choked, it still hurt to hear the young man call his mother by her first name, like they were only acquaintances.

_ All Might would later look back on this moment as an impulsive one, but one that he would never regret making. _

“Young man, could I adopt you?” 

“Try looking up the laws and see if you can, all of the laws I know about treat those who don’t have a Quirk as non-existent. That’s how I’m able to live here, rent-free. The Police don’t mind either, as long as I check in with them every day before school.”

-o0o-

Izuku couldn’t believe his ears. 

Of all the things he expected All Might to say, adoption was not an option he had considered. 

But of course he responded with what he knew. 

All Might had noted everything he needed to know, and had headed off to the local law office to enquire about a potential adoption in regards to the law. 

And Izuku headed off to school.  

-o0o-

He should have remembered that the sludge Villain had ‘eaten’ his recorder, if he had then they wouldn’t be in this current situation.

As in the local police (who he knew had a few kids at the school) busting into their classroom and arresting Mr. Hamada under the charges of endangering minors both physically and mentally as well as instigating suicide by proxy.

One of the officers approached him, holding a very familiar recorder out in an evidence bag(that had his initials written in sharpie on the side), and asking if it was his.

Once confirming it was his, Izuku lost all expression on his face, and just gave a deadpan look at the officer who was apparently not convinced. 

“I told everyone on live tv during that sludge incident, why are you only now arresting just the teacher?”

The principal himself chose the worst timing to arrive, grabbing the officer in charge of the arrest and asking why on earth they were arresting one of his teachers.

When told the reason why and that they needed to borrow Izuku for an interview, the principal scoffed, his arm gesturing to Izuku who was sitting quietly and patiently in his seat for this to all be over.

The next words out of his mouth were probably the worst thing to say to some very hostile officers.

“Why would you need that quirkless waste of resources for anything?”

Officer Sato took great offence to that, and ended up punching the principal in the face. 

He could hear Officer’s Kisaragi and Highwind muttering to each other.

_ “Who the heck put this guy in charge of an educational facility? They must have been off their rocker.” _

_ “Must have, cause there’s no way in hell I’m letting my Denzel stay in this school any longer. Even if I have to homeschool him.”  _

He would have kept listening to their banter if not for Officer Sato’s son, Watanuki, freaking out over the fact his father punched out the principal. Considering he had been sitting next to Izuku, the officers could probably play off the idea that Officer Sato punched the principal because he implied that his son was the ‘quirkless waste of resources’ in question. 

Watanuki didn’t exactly have a flashy or heroic quirk, and it wasn’t readily apparent, so someone looking at the case from an outside perspective could see how he could be assumed quirkless. 

Izuku’s interview was short and sweet, mostly him listening to Officer’s Kisaragi and Highwind cursing out both teacher and principal. Watanuki was also interviewed, heck the entire class was interviewed regarding their teacher.

It was when Kajiyama was interviewed, a small timid boy with a minor telekinetic quirk, that things began to get out of hand.

“I knew Midoriya had it bad, we all sort of did, but I . . . didn’t think it was that bad.”

“Could you clarify?” Officer Nishiwaki asked, pen poised over paper while Officer Highwind had a recorder going.

“Um, well, Bakugou and his little lackeys, they all picked on him. It seemed like harassment at first, but when Bakugou realised Mr. Hamada didn’t care about him using his quirk, it escalated. Midoriya was often sporting burns and cuts in the P.E class, and the teacher didn’t care. Bakugou would explode or burn Midoriya’s things, in front of the entire school even, and not one adult would care. Some of the teachers even encouraged it, claiming that Bakugou would be the successor to All Might himself since he was the perfect Hero already. Most of us kids were scared of speaking up, since we didn’t want Bakugou’s attention. Midoriya has already had to pay the school for three desks, since Bakugou keeps blowing them up when he gets angry. He blames Midoriya for a lot of things, and he’s always losing his temper over nothing.”

Kisaragi muttered curses under her breath, Izuku passing her a pack of Pocky to vent her frustrations out on, rather than the pencils. They could hear everything from the adjoining classroom. 

“I wanted to say something, but if the teachers didn’t care, why would the principal? We couldn’t really turn to an adult for help. Who do you even go to for this kind of thing? And given the laws, the school board wouldn’t even bother since Midoriya is Quirkless.” 

Kajiyama burst into tears after that, and his interview was ended.

-o0o-

It ended up on T.V.

_ “Our most shocking story tonight, Saji Hamada, a 39 year old maths teacher at Aldera Junior High was arrested this afternoon, under charges of endangering minors and instigating suicide by proxy. The arrest occurred in front of his own students, many of then speaking out for their own stories to tell about their homeroom teacher. Even some ex-students of him came forward to speak out against their former teacher. Their voices and faces have been altered to protect their identities.” _

**_“Mr. Hamada wasn’t that concerned about us using our quirks in class. He actually encouraged it.”_ **

**_“We all kind of knew he wasn’t exactly, perfect teacher material, but I never thought he would actually encourage suicide!”_ **

_ “Also in reference to the school, one interviewee had this to say during a police interview about the criminal charges only being against their teacher.” _

**_“I wanted to say something, but if the teachers didn’t care, why would the principal? We couldn’t really turn to an adult for help. Who do you even go to for this kind of thing? And given the laws, the school board wouldn’t even bother since *bleep* is Quirkless.”_ **

_ “The school has been put under review by the Ministry of Education, but for Mr. Saji Hamada, his trial has been scheduled to be held in late October. Fujioka, what is your opinion on this case?” _

_ “I’m appalled, to hear that someone we entrust our children to, could encourage suicide! I’m wondering if he’s the only teacher in that school that has turned a blind eye to these student’s suffering. Even his ex-students have spoken up, how long has this been going on for?” _

_ “I also did some digging into our laws and regulations. Did you know that as soon as someone is diagnosed as Quirkless, they practically stop existing according to the laws? The law that renders instigating suicide as a criminal act is one of the very few handful that doesn’t mention Quirks at all. I have even come across several proposed bills that have been defeated in the past that makes even HAVING certain types of Quirks illegal! Luckily they weren’t passed, otherwise we would have been killing children as young as four nearly everyday.” _

All Might would have continued listening to the news segment, but he was more interested in the small crowd of parents in the station who were talking to the officers, asking if their kids had been one of Mr. Hamada’s victims. 

Officer Sato’s son was actually talking to some of the parents, regarding Bakugou. At first the parents had dismissed Midoriya as a victim of Hamada, but Watanuki mentioned that Hamada had encouraged Bakugou to harass and abuse Midoriya. 

“If Midoriya wasn’t there, who knows who Bakugou might have targeted instead? He had this weird obsession with Midoriya, but he did bully some of the younger students too.”

The officers had already informed the parents that Midoriya was being pulled out of the school, as the parents had at least asked how he was. 

The students had already told their parents about everything that happened, so they were all aware of the principal’s reaction to his teacher being arrested, and none of them held any faith in the school anymore. You could literally see the assembled parents all think  _ ‘shitttt’  _ simultaneously if their expressions were anything to go by. 

By the end of the week, almost 70% of the school roll (which wasn’t that much to begin with, the school was in a shoddy condition) had withdrawn from Aldera Junior High, the majority opting for home schooling and a few even moved prefectures to find a better school for their children. 

After the Ministry of Education’s review, the school was shut down due to the lack of students and the teachers being unqualified to teach due to ethical violations. Plus the campus was in desperate need of repair, the floors of the gym were rotting and the building inspector was amazed the school was still standing. 

The remaining 30% of students were pulled out, and their parents had a minor freakout at suddenly having to find a different school for their children, as most couldn’t afford the tuition due to financial issues, or they weren’t in the proper zone for the nearest available junior high. 

The Ministry of Education were merciful enough to approach other schools and ask them to expand their zones to accommodate (but were unable to convince several of them to do so), and for those who couldn’t afford tuition, they provided (a very ‘modest’) subsidy to other schools.

It was during this chaos, that Izuku had a bright idea.

“Yagi-sensei? Weren’t you trying to find a job for your practical experience?”

-o0o-

The parents were more than ecstatic about Midoriya’s idea, a few of them had degrees in certain areas, and there was a community hall in the area they could use for classrooms. 

Hearing that ‘Yagi-sensei’ wasn’t looking to get paid a full salary helped as well, the Ministry of Education were happy to waive the need for parents to pay tuition as they weren’t technically a school, more like a community college. 

Plus it helped the displaced students get an education. A few instructors, who were put through proper tests unlike how the ex-principal of the former Aldera Junior High had done for his hired teachers, were assigned to help cover the areas that the parents could not, along with checking the material was up to ministry standards. 

It took some time for the parents to warm up to Yagi-sensei due to his appearance (it unnerved a few of them), but the students loved him since he was giving them mock ‘heroics’ classes, and many of them were aiming for U.A. High. 

A lot of the parents were impressed with Yagi-sensei’s ideas, especially the first field trip the kids had to the recycling centre about a month in.

“The way Hero’s used to get started was through Volunteer Work! The first few Heroes were actually never paid for their Hero Work! Nowadays, Heroes are all about the money, and I aim to bring the Foundations of Hero back to the light!”

Many of the students were easily motivated to help the workers sort through the mess that was the city’s recycling center, learning not only about volunteer work but what plastics and household items could actually be recycled. 

The fact that the scrawny skeleton that was their teacher was able to crush a small metal chest freezer (although he had to use both hands and was coughing blood for five minutes after) just on sheer strength alone certainly helped the kids’ opinion of him.

The parent in charge of P.E. (a former personal trainer) was greatly impressed by Yagi-sensei’s strength and even asked for what his workout was. 

Izuku kicking  _ through _ a solid metal sheet several times rather than wait for the slow metal cutter, certainly proved that he had been making himself a target at Aldera on purpose.

Some of his former classmates thanked him profusely while in tears, which Izuku accepted but assured them that it was better to be him rather than the other students. 

“Like I told Bakugou, I’ve been training hard for years. This blonde archaeologist was my neighbour, and he gave me a box full of scrolls that he had translated from his digs. Most mentioned a fighting style called ‘Six Powers’ and some even had instructions on the Lost Power of the Blue, which they called ‘Haki’. I’ve been training with them for years, although I didn’t know I had the Haki called King’s Disposition until the Sludge Incident. That is one power you need to be born with, otherwise you definitely can’t use it. It’s sorta like a Quirk, only to do with your soul and mind. Only certain souls have the potential for it and most never unlock it anyway.”

Most of the explanation went over his fellow student’s heads, but they got the gist of it. 

-o0o-

It was about halfway into the school term that the more observant students realised that Yagi-sensei needed a bit of help. Midoriya and a few others brought up a question regarding the lingering after-effects of hero work as they had consulted a few controversial articles. When Yagi-sensei mentioned that PTSD could be one of the results of being a Hero, and after a quick google search for symptoms, they could tell that Yagi-sensei had some form of PTSD himself.

And in searching for ways to deal with PTSD, they found the idea of a therapy pet to be the most effective. 

Bringing up the idea of volunteering at the local animal shelter was a subtle nudge in that direction, Yagi-sensei accompanied them as a field trip. The staff at the shelter were happy to help the students mission, as they had come a few days prior to explain the situation. Yagi-sensei found a cat dumped into his arms the moment he walked in, and ordered to do nothing, it was the students job to clean the cages, feed the animals, etc.

He just needed to sit and relax, the staff wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

The moment Yagi-sensei put a cat down, a student found another to replace them. There was never a moment he went without an armful of purring feline, Watanuki even found a dog that wasn’t too excitable, happy to just sprawl over Yagi-sensei’s lap the moment he sat down. 

Then there was a yowl, and this one-eyed cat came racing over. Just in time for Yagi-Sensei to start coughing up blood again.

That particular cat was an ex-service animal, having been forcibly retired from the accident that took her left eye, and had been dumped at the shelter from her previous owner’s inability to care for her.

Yagi-sensei became immediately enamoured with the cat, whom he named Mishka by the third visit to the shelter. The shelter soon began to urge Yagi-sensei to adopt her as she had never taken such a shine to anyone before. Plus, given her service animal qualification, she would be much better put to use taking care of him. 

It wasn’t a hard choice to make, as the students all insisted Mishka would be a wonderful  addition to the school, and she was quick to alert them all when Yagi-sensei was about to cough up a lung. 

It wasn’t until three weeks of bringing Mishka to school that Yagi-sensei perhaps regretted giving her that name.

-o0o-

One of the supervisors sent by the Ministry of Education happened to be Russian, the younger students loved him as he had a ton of stories to tell during history class. He and Toshinori went way back, and after hearing the fiasco with Aldera Junior High being shut down, Demetri had been happy to teach the younger generation. The former Pro-Hero was quite glad he got that degree in history all those years ago. 

Despite Mishka being practically glued to Toshinori’s side, Demetri hadn’t met the one-eyed cat until now.

It had been during the lunch hour, Toshinori had walked into the ‘canteen’ area, and warned the cat stretched over his shoulders to behave.

Mishka wasn’t normally allowed in the canteen area, as one of the workers was allergic to cats, but they were off that particular day, so Toshinori felt there would be no harm in bringing Mishka in for once. 

Mishka was quite interested in the new smells that met her nose, so Toshinori clamped his hand on her back legs and murmured “You behave now, okay Mishka?” 

Mishka made a small trilling noise in confirmation, but Toshinori was startled when he heard Demetri (who had come up behind him) ask “Why’d you bring in vodka? And why are you telling it to behave? You drunk or something Sunflower?”

Some of the students nearest them burst into giggles, but Toshinori found himself flush in embarrassment. 

How was he supposed to know Mishka was a brand name of an alcohol?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this update. Now for some well needed sleep._
> 
> _LiulfrLokison out! :3_

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: Just a warning, I've got university dumping stuff on me (plus two 9am classes meaning I have to be out the door by 6:30am to get a calm train into town, and I am **not** a morning person), so my updates are going to be really slow and I apologize in advance!_
> 
> _Plus Season 5 of Voltron is still haunting me, in a good way but gods it threw me off so much! I was not expecting the things that did happen . . ._
> 
> _LiulfrLokison out! :3_
> 
> What craziness can I cause here? Have I got enough vodka? 
> 
> ChaosBalance Signing Out!


End file.
